Warrior, Truth or Dare
by Ivypool
Summary: On this show you get to tourcher your favorite, or not so favorite, Warrior cats with funny, embarrassing, and or painful truths and dares made by you, the viewers! Send in your truth or dares! :) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Two cats stood on the Gather Island in the clan territory. A camera was set up, paionted strait at them. The light was on to show that it was on.

A sleek furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes poked at a vary annoyed fluffy gray tom with blue eyes.

The tom sat there, flinching everytime untill he couldn't take it any more. "Silverstripe! Stop it!" The tom growled, wacking the back of her head with his paw.

"Then get me some candy and cake!" Silverstripe growled back at her younger brother.

"No!"

"Then at least get me some cake!"

"I can't, the show started three minutes ago." Hailstorm told his older sister. Smiling at her.

"It did?" Silverstripe turned quickly and looked at the camera. "Oh... Anyways..." she trailed off. She quickly turned away and licked her paw, bringing it over her ear to fix her fur.

Hailstorm took over for his sister after a long moment, "Hello everyone! This is Warriors, Truth or Dare!"

"Me, Silverstripe, and my brother Hailstorm will be your hosts." Silverstripe said, flicking her tail towards her brother. She had quickly fixed the fur on her head.

"On this show we will torture your favorite, and least favorite, warriors with plenty of funny, embarrassing, and or painful truths and dares created by you. The viewers." Hailstorm told the camera.

"To get started all we need is your truths and dares." Silverstripe added. "So please send them in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Silverstripe purred as she rolled over and over on the ground on the Gathering Island. Over and over and over...

"What are you doing?" Hailstorm asked his older sister slowly, not sure he wants to know.

Silverstripe didn't answer, she just rolled over again, but in the other direction.

"You know that camera is on, right?" Hailstorm smiled, waiting to see her reaction.

"It is?" She she-cat jumped up and shook leaves and twigs from her fur. Hailstorm reached over a helped get out a leaf from her pelt.

"Yea. It is." Hailstorm laughed a little. "Alright, well welcome to Warriors, Truth or Dare!"

"We are the most amazing of all hosts, Silverstripe and Hailstorm!" Silverstripe purred to all the people who are watching... or reading.

"This show is off to a great start! We have already gotten plenty of reviews." Hailstorm purred. "Now lets start!"

"The first two truth or dares we got where from Stamisprite and Blackclaw." Silverstripe said. "Stamisprite dared Ashfur to say that he loves Squirrelflight and then spend a whole day with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. And Blackclaw dared Ashfur to walk into a glass cage where Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are."

"Because it has to do with the same three characters, we put both of the dares into one." Hailstorm explained.

"I'll get the cage," SIlverstripe meowed, "You get Ashfur."

"Okay." Hailstorm suddenly disappeared. Then a cage appeared.

Silverstripe turned to the camera. "This is one-way mirror glass. We can see inside, they can't see outside."

Hailstorm appeared again, this time with Ashfur standing next to him.

Silverstripe nodded, "Now go get the other two, put them in the cage."

Hailstorm left, then appeared a short moment later with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. He quickly put them into the cage without explaining a thing.

SIlverstrip turned to the gray tom, Ashfur. "Ashfur, you have been dared. You must walk into that cage, then tell Squirrelflight you love her, and spend a whole day with her and Brambleclaw."

Ashfur blink, startled. "I'd rather not."

"Not doing the dare will result in punishment." Hailstorm said, giving him a serious look.

Ashfur sighed. "Fine." He looked nervously at the one-way mirror glass cage. He padded over to it and stepped into it.

* * *

Inside Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw where licking each other's pelt and murmuring in low voices to each other, tails curled together. They both looked up as Ashfur entered.

Ashfur glared at Brambleclaw as the dark tabby stood up. Brambleclaw glared back, curling his tail around Squirrelflight.

Squirrlefight sat up strait. "Hello Ashfur." She said, not friendly but not too hostile.

"Squirrelflight," Ashfur padded past Brambleclaw and up to the ginger she-cat. "I...I love you." Even now, he sounded like he meant it.

Squirrelflight glared at him. "I thought we had already gone over this. I'm with _Brambleclaw_, not you."

Brambleclaw's pelt prickled but he didn't move.

"W-we did. But-" Ashfur was cut off.

"But what?" Squirrelflight growled, taking a threatening step forward. "Do you think that after all these moons of trying and failing to get my attention, that I would still like you? Even after you tried to kill my kits?"

"Well, they aren't yours..." Ashfur's ears flattened and he took a step back, only to hit a wall. He looked around the room, trying to find anything to look at besides the two angry cats.

"So what?" Squirrleflight was yelling now. "They may be my sister's but I still care for them! And just because they are Leafpool's doesn't change a thing."

"I-" He was cut off again.

Squirrelflight let out a yowl and jumped at him. Brambleclaw sat off to the side, smiling as he watched his mate fight the other tom.

* * *

Silverstripe turned away from the cage. "Alright, lets check on them tomorrow."

Hailstorm was still watching the fight. He cheered, "Woo! Go Squirrelflight! Oh, ow! That's got to hurt! Yea, kick him! Kick him in the-"

"Hailstorm!" Silverstripe cuffed him over the ear. "One, there could be kits watching the show. Second, Squirrelflight can't even hear you. Third, we have lots of other dares to do!"

Hailstorm turned towards the camera again, but glared over at Silverstripe. He muttered under his breath, "Jeeze. Got to ruin it just as it was getting good."

SIlverstripe pretended she had not heard that. "Alright, we got a ton of truths _and_ dares from Rebellegirl. The first one is for Lionblaze. Hailstorm, could you go get Lionblaze, Heathertail, and Cinderheart?"

"Yes." Hailstorm disappeared for only a moment, then appeared again with the three other cats.

"Hello Lionblaze." Silverstripe meowed, "You have been dared, to kiss either Cinderheart or Heathertail."

Lionblaze looked at both she-cats. Cinderheart and Heathertail glanced at each other then turned back to Lionblaze again. Lionblaze stepped forward and kissed Cinderheart, leaving Heathertail to stand there and lash her tail angrily.

Lionblaze curled his tail around Cinderheart's, "Was that it?" He asked the hosts.

"No, she also added in a truth. Have you ever cried?" Hailstorm asked. (I don't think that cats can cry, but oh well.)

Lionblaze pulled his tail away from Cinderheart. He looked at the ground and said in a quite voice, "Of course I have." he paused. "I have cried when Hollyleaf left. That was a really hard time for me, thinking that she had died down there, in those tunnels. And then when she really did die, when I found out that she had saved Ivypool in the battle with the Dark Forest cats..." Cinderheart pressed up against him.

Silverstripe nodded, "Thank you for sharing that."

Hailstorm said, "Alright, now there was a truth for Cinderheart. Cinderheart, do you really love Lionblaze?"

Cinderheart looked startled. "What? Of course I do! At first I was just really stressed and I wasn't sure what I should do. But now I am positive that I want to live the rest of my life with Lionblaze." By now Heathertail was storming away from the Gathering Island, and was quickly making her way across the fallen tree.

Lionblaze watched her leave, then said, "She was only a friend and nothing more."

Hailstorm nodded and then said, "Well that's it for you two. Bye!"

The two disappeared.

"Now, could you get Ivypool? She has a dare, and a truth." Silverstripe meowed to her brother.

Hailstorm yowled at the top of his lungs, "I'll get her!" He disappeared, then appeared again with Ivypool, who just happens to be Silverstripe's favorite female character.

SIlverstripe smiled at the sight of her, "Hi Ivypool. You have a truth and a dare to do. Rebellegirl want to know, did you ever like a tom? You know, _like_ like him."

Ivypool thought for a moment. "You mean like love? I guess Foxleap is a little cute..." She finally said.

Silverstripe nodded, secretly agreeing. She had always loved that pairing. "Now, Rebellegirl wants you to dance around to Gangnum style in a tutu."

"And what if I don't?" Ivypool questioned suspiciously.

"Then you get punishment!" Hailstorm said cheerfully.

"What kind of punishment?" Ivypool asked.

"We are not allowed to tell you that until that point. Either do the dare or have mystery punishment." Hailstorm told her.

"Fine." Ivypool put on a tutu that was sitting off to the side and Hailstorm put on the music. Ivypool frowned the whole time she danced and pranced around to the song. When it ended Silverstripe said a thanks and then Ivypool was poofed back to camp, with the tutu still on.

"Now! Onto my favorite character in the whole series, Jayfeather!" Silverstripe purred.

Hailstorm quickly brought the blind cat to the Island.

"What? Where am I?" Jayfeather asked, sniffing the air.

"Your at the Gathering Island." Hailstorm answered him while Silverstripe just stared at him, grinning.

"What do you want?" Jayfeather asked.

"Rebellegirl has a truth and dare for you." Hailstorm explained. "I'll be right back." He left and then came back a moment later with a familiar black cat. Hollyleaf.

"Alright," Silverstripe had recovered. "The truth was, would you rather have Hollyleaf back alive or would you have your sight?"

"Hollyleaf." Jayfeather didn't even pause. "I would rather have my sister back then have my sight back. It wouldn't be the same with my sight back." He turned towards Hollyleaf and purred, "I've missed you." He gently touched noses with her.

"Alright. Now onto the dare! Thank you Hollyleaf." Hailstorm returned Hollyleaf to Starclan then told Jayfeather, "We need to put this lie detector on you."

Silverstripe carefully put him on a lie detector. "Okay, now my brother will put you into an endless maze without any of your scences until you say the name of your true love."

Before Jayfeather could say anything, he was zapped into the maze. It had a camera and microphone so that they could watch what was happening.

* * *

Jayfeather couldn't feel a thing. Couldn't hear, see, smell, taste, or feel anything. He took a step forward. Still couldn't feel anything under him. He started to walk, forward, no idea where he was.

After a while he started to get annoyed. "Let me out!" He yowled.

For a long time, it could have been a day or just a few minutes (who knew here?), he walked around saying insults. He then remembered what he had to do to get out of here.

All he had to say was his true love. "Half moon!" He said aloud.

* * *

"Hello again Jayfeather!" Silverstripe purred as he appeared again.

Jayfeather glared at her, but before he could yell at her Hailstorm sent the angery medicine cat away.

"Two more left for today, and both dares." Silverstripe said. "Please go get Dovewing and Tigerstar and Scourge so that we can finish this. I'm getting hungery."

"Alright." Hailstorm quickly got Dovewing, Tigerstar, and Scourge. "Okay, Tigerstar amd Scourge, you can sit off to the side for now."

Tigerstar glared at him suspiciously, put sat down at the edge of the clearing. Scourge smiled evily and poked at Tigerstar with a long claw. Tigerstar screamed like a girl.

Dovewing, Hailstorm, Silverstripe, and Scourge all laughed at that. Tigerstar looked away, claws dipping deep into the ground.

"Okay, anyways." Silverstripe looked at Dovewing, who used to be her favorite. "Rebellegirl has dared you to listen to hard metal music on full blast."

Silverstripe put head phones on Dovewing. "Now, to finish this dare you must listen to the whole song. Okay?"

Dovewing nodded, and Hailstorm turned on the music, volume all the way up.

Dovewing flinched and her eye's widened. Her ears tried to flatten but the head phones stopped it. She crouched down and tried to back away.

"Okay, so lets move on while Dovewing is busy with that." Hailstorm said as he heard another girly scream from Tigerstar.

"Okay Tigerstar. Your dare is to-" Silverstripe was cut off.

"Why is _he _here?" Tigerstar was inching away from Scourge, who was clearly having fun with him.

"Scourge is here for protection." Hailstorm answered, "Without him you would probably be trying to kill cats right now! With Scourge here you are all afraid."

"Just tell me the dare." Tigerstar growled, swipping a paw at Scourge.

"Your dare is to put on an afro and sing your order at McDonald's." Silverstripe told him.

"What? No!" Tigerstar yelled.

"Then you get punishment." Hailstorm said. "Either do the dare or get punishment."

"Punishment. I can take it!" Tigerstar said proudly, then screamed again as Scourge pounced on his tail.

"Alright then, see you two tomorrow." Silverstripe got out another one-way mirror cage and then Hailstorm put both Tigerstar and Scourge inside the cage together.

"Have fun!" Hailstorm purred before shutting the door and leaving them alone.

Silverstripe turned to Dovewing, who had finally finished the song. She had backed her self up against a tree.

Dovewing still had wide eyes. She glanced around and everytime she heard a noise she flinched. "Oww... My head..." She stood and swayed on her paws for a moment, then started for the fallen tree to get off the island. "I hope Jayfeather has something for a terrible head ach." She murmured to herself.

Hailstorm watched her leave as Silverstripe said, "Well that's it for this chapter. I know that there are a few truths and dares I didn't get to, but this chapter was so long, so I had to shortten it."

"Keep watching to see what happends to Ashfur and Tigerstar!" Hailstorm ended the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Silverstripe purred and smiled like an idiot as she sat in a red chair. Next to her Hailstorm sat in a green chair, acting as if he didn't know her.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Warriors, Truth or Dare." Hailstorm said when he noticed the camera on.

"With your favorite hosts, Silverstripe and Hailstorm!" Silverstripe added cheerfully, and actually ready for the show this time. She was happy that they had finally gotten a room to do the show in, and not just at the Gathering Island.

The room was pretty much empty except for two chairs, the two one-way mirror rooms, and three doors on the wall and a window. The left door leads out of the room, and the right door leads to where each of the guests will stay 'till it is their turn. The middle was a closet.

"To start the show, we are going to take a look and see if Ashfur and Tigerstar survived the night." Hailstorm said as Silverstripe made her way over to the one-way mirror glass rooms.

Silverstripe opened Ashfur's cage first. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stepped out. Brambleclaw looked just fine, fur just washed. And Squirrelflight even though Squirrelflight looked happy, her fur was ruffled and her front paws where red. Probably from blood.

After them Ashfur dragged himself out of the room. He had many wounds and scratches, patches of his fur was missing, and he was limping really badly. He left a trail of blood behind.

"Oh, wow." Hailstorm sounded surprised. He watched as the tom left the room without a word.

"Now, onto Tigerstar!" Silverstripe opened the other cage. No cat came out. She peeked in to see Tigerstar and Scourge asleep on the ground next to each other. They both had no scratches. Odd.

"Wake up!" Hailstorm screeched, not happy with what he saw.

Both toms jumped up, instantly awake.

"What happened?" Hailstorm asked them.

Scourge looked at his claws as he flexed them. "Well, I chaced him around for a while, then I got bored and tired."

"So you two decided to sleep together, right next to each other? You know that room could comfortably fit ten cats and still have more space?" Silverstripe asked, giving them a look.

"No." Scourge glared at Tigerstar. "I didn't choose to sleep by him. I feel asleep first."

Tigerstar coughed awkwardly and looked away. Brambleclaw, who was still in the room, look disgusted at his father. Squirrelflight ignored them, gently licking the blood from her paws.

"Okay." Hailstorm said, glancing between the two toms. "You two, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw. You can all go into the other room. You all have dares later." They all left.

"Dovewing, come out." Hailstorm called.

Dovewing came out of the next room.

"Alright. Kikidusk has dared you to-" Silverstripe was cut off.

"Another dare?" Dovewing groaned.

"Yes. Another." Silverstripe said. "Kikidusk dared you to hurt yourself while saying 'Dovewing is dumb. She is dumb. Dovewing is dumb.' If you don't want to do this, I understand but you will still have punishment."

"What? I would rather have punishment!" Dovewing exclaimed angrily.

"Okay then." Hailstorm mewed, liking the punishment they had for her. "You will get your punishment after your other dare."

"What is my other dare?" Dovewing asked.

"Bumblestripe! Tigerheart! Get your furry buts out here!" Hailstorm yowled, ignoring the she-cats questions.

The two toms entered the room, side by side.

"Cool. Now, before we get to Dovewing's other dare, we will get to Tigerheart's." Silverstripe said, then whispered the dare to Tigerheart. The dare was by Redfire, to ask Dovewing to be his mate, in front of Bumblestripe.

"Okay." Tigerheart smiled, liking this idea. He stepped closer to Dovewing and looked into her big, round, blue eyes. "Dovewing, will you be my mate?" He said it with so much emotion, it was clear he still loved her.

"Oh Tigerheart!" Dovewing exclaimed, gasping. "I d-"

"WHAT?!" Bumblestripe exclaimed. He glared at the two. "You where going to say yes to this Shadowclan fox-heart?"

"What? N-no." Dovewing said. "Let me finish next time." She swallowed uneasily. "I-I was about t-to say that I don't want to be his mate. I'm happy with being yours and I don't want to lose what we h-have."

Bumblestripe smiled, believing what she had said. Tigerheart though, was looking shocked.

"Okay, now to Dovewing's last dare." Silverstripe said. "This one is from Lakestream. Dovewing if you really love Bumblestripe, then Lakestream would like you to kiss him. In front of Tigerheart."

"Okay." Dovewing said, _almoust_ nervously. She stepped closer to Bumblestripe and kissed him. By now Tigerheart was clawing the ground, glarring at Bumblestripe and probably going over ways to kill the other tom in his head.

"Now, one more thing Dovewing. Rebellegirl wants you to tell us, do you like Tigerheart or Bumblestripe?" Hailstorm asked in a serious tone.

Dovewing glanced over at Tigerheart. "I like Bumblestripe more. I may have liked Tigerheart back then, before the Great Battle, but I know I must follow the code. And anyways, I get to be with Bumblestripe all day." Dovewing turned and licked Bumblestripe's shoulder.

"Oh, and Dovewing?" Hailstorm asked.

"Yes?"

"Your punishment."

"Oh no..."

Hailstorm smiled and got out a bucket of hot pink paint. He threw it on her, turning her fur hot pink.

Dovewing gasped, running around screaming, "My fur! My beautiful fur!" Untill she settled down.

"Alright, that's it." Silverstripe said, smiling like an idiot again, "You may all return to camp. Have fun, Pinkfur!"

As the cats where leaving, Silverstripe heard Dovewing, or now Pinkfur, whisper to Tigerheart, "Forget everything I said. Meet you at the border." Then she turned and started talking to Bumblestripe.

"Ivypool!" Hailstorm called.

"Yes?" Ivypool came out of the other room.

"Your turn." Silverstripe told her.

"Oh great..." Ivypool shook her head.

"Okay, Rebellegirl asked two truths and a dare. And Redfire had a dare for you too." Silverstripe said, glancing down at a list.

"The first truth is, that she had heard somewhere that as an apprentice you had a crush on Lionblaze. She wants to know, is it true?" Hailstorm asked.

Ivypool frowned. She glanced around the room, looking for other cats. When she saw non, she leaned in and whispered, "Maybe a little."

Hailstorm smiled and said, "Next truth is, do you like Breezepelt?"

Ivypool looked confused. "Breezepelt?" (I actually support this pairing for some odd reason) "No! Eww. That's just gross. And isn't he with Heathertail or something?"

"I think so. Okay, onto the dares!" Silverstripe purred, then turned and yowled, "Hawkfrost, get out here!"

Hawkfrost quickly entered the room, Scourge at his side.

"Why is this little, weak cat following me in here? He wasn't called out." Hawkfrost hissed at Scourge. "You have an odd collar for a kittypet. Oh! Are those real dog teeth?"

Scourge growled at him. "Stop it, fox-breath! I'm not little, and I'm not weak. I'm also no kittypet! And yes, these teeth are real!"

"Um, Hawkfrost? I wouldn't mess with him." Hailstorm coughed a few times. "Er, that is Scourge, the cat who killed your father in one hit. He is only here for protection."

"Oh." Hawkfrost looked the tom over, and tried to hold back a laugh. His father, the great and powerful Tigerstar was killed by this runt?

"I wouldn't be laughing if I where you." Scourge growled, sliding out his long, sharp claws.

Hawkfrost stopped.

"Okay, anyways..." Silverstripe turned to Ivypool, who had just been standing there, watching.. "You have been dared by Redfire to kiss Hawkfrost."

"_Hawkfrost_?" Ivypool spat. "Why?"

Hailstorm and Ivypool shrugged.

Ivypool looked over at Hawkfrost. Ivypool looked absolutely disgusted by the thought, but Hawkfrost was grinning as he stared at the she-cat. Ivypool shuddered.

"N-no." Ivypool looked away.

"Aww, come on." Hawkfrost stepped closer and curled his tail around her. "Just one, real quick."

Ivypool sighed. "Okay... Only to keep out of punishment." She closed her eyes and kissed the evil tom. As she pulled away, Hawkfrost leaned in. Ivypool lashed out a paw, earning him four bleeding marks down his face.

Hawkfrost pulled away, yowling in pain. He stood angrily to the side.

"Ivypool, for your last dare, I don't care if you back out, I would too. Rebellegirl wants you to mate with Foxleap, Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost." Silverstripe shuddered at the thought.

"Eww. No." Ivypool gagged. Hawkfrost looked a little disappointed at this.

"Fine then you have to sing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber in front of a gathering at the end of this episode." Hailstorm said. He honestly was hoping that she would do the dare. He did NOT want to hear that song.

Ivypool groaned.

"Alright, you can go back to camp. See you at the gathering!" Hailstorm sent her away. Ivypool left. "You may go too, Hawkfrost." Hawkfrost sighed and followed Ivypool out, still bleeding. Scourge went into the other room.

"Now. We need... Firestar! Spottedleaf! Sandstorm!" Silverstripe shouted the names.

The three cats came out of the other room. Firestar's tail was curled arou Sandstorm's as they walked side by side. But Firestar kept glancing over at Spottedleaf, who walked next to him so that their fur brushed.

"Alright, Firestar." Hailstorm said, staring at the leader. This cat was his favorite in the series. "Rebellegirl wants to know who you like more. Sandstorm or Spottedleaf?"

Firestar took a deep breath and took his tail away from Sandstorm's. Both she-cats stared at him intensely.

"It's kind of hard talk about." Firestar started, looking at his paws. "I care a lot about Spottedleaf." He glanced up at her. "She had always been there, as a friend since the beginning. She never called me names or pushed me around, always watched over me even after she left.

"But if she taught me anything, it would have to be that you should love who you care for the most before you lose them." Firestar looked over at Sandstorm. Sandstorm had almoust been in tears when he talked about the medicine cat, but rushed forward, purring as he finished. "Even though Spottedleaf was here first and was a great friend, I still love Sandstorm more."

Firestar touched noses with Sandstorm and licked her ear. Spottedleaf just stood there, mouth open. She turned and stormed out of the room.

"That's it for you two." Silverstripe said, glad the choice Firestar made. As the two left she called out the next cat, Tigerstar. And of course Scourge followed.

"Okay Tigerstar. You have two dares. One from Lakestream, the other from Rebellegirl." Hailstorm glanced down at a list to make sure that was it.

"The first one is to put this on." Silverstripe pushed a fairy princess costume over to him. "Then claim you are a 'magical fairy princess'."

"No." Tigerstar said firmly.

"You too scared?" Hailstorm taunted.

"No!" Tigerstar said and took the costume and put it on. He was in a fluffy pink dress with fake fairy wings and a tiarra. It was coated in glitter. He spat out the words through gritted teeth, "I'm a magical fairy princess."

How he said it made Silverstripe and Hailstorm laugh. Scourge joined in a few seconds later.

Tigerstar ripped off the clothes and shredded them, though it left his claws glittery.

The cats watched him silently. When he was done Silverstripe spoke up, "You got to pay for that."

Tigerstar just turned and growled at her. He was about to leap at her, claws out but instead squeaked as Scourge pounced at his tail again.

Hailstorm quickly moved on. "Okay, for our next dare, you two have to go into that middle room for five or ten minutes." He pointed with tail to the door that led to the closet. What they didn't know is that Silverstripe and Hailstorm had a camera set up in there.

The toms padded into the dark, empty closet and closed the door...

Silverstripe looked at a T.V. screen and turned it on. Her and Hailstorm stood in front of it, watching as the two toms just sat there for a minute. Then they started to talk... And then Tigerstar got on top of Scourge. Scourge hissed and tried to get away. But when Tigerstar tried again Scourge just crouched down and-

Silverstripe turned off the T.V. "Well, there you go Rebellegirl!" She coughed awkwardly. "I guess TigerstarXScourge is real."

She glanced over at Hailstorm, hoping her little brother didn't understand yet. He probably did though.

Ten minutes later...

Tigerstar and Scourge finally came out of the closet. Scourge's fur was ruffled and he looked a little guilty and embarrassed. Tigerstar grinned though as he walked proudly.

"What happened in there?" Hailstorm asked as if he didn't know.

"Nothing." Scourge said quickly. Tigerstar just nodded in silent agreement.

"Now, we need Leopardstar." Hailstorm said. "LEOPARDSTAR. GET OUT HERE!" The she-cat came running.

"Is it my turn?"

"Yes." Silverstripe said. "Oh and Scourge, you may leave." Scourge glanced up at Tigerstar and then left the room.

"Okay, for your dare, you have to go in there with Tigerstar." Silverstripe pointed to the closet. The two cats entered.

Silverstripe turned on the T.V. again and settled down to watch.

Leopardstar and Tigerstar sat chatting like old friends for a while, until Leopardstar started to inch closer to him. Tigerstar pushed her away, growling. Then they just kind of sat there awkwardly, saying few words, untill the time was up.

Then Tigerstar stomped out, Leopardstar folloing behind.

Silverstripe turned off the T.V and pushed it away. "Alright, Tigerstar you may leave. But Leopardstar must stay." When Tigerstar left Silverstripe said, "Alright, Leopardstar, do you like Tigerstar?"

Leopardstar glared at Silverstripe for a minute, then sighed. "Fine, yes."

"Alright, you may leave now." Hailstorm said. Leopardstar turned and left the room quickly.

"Alright. I think that's it for this chapter. I know there are still a lot of truths and dares, but this is a really long episode." Silverstripe said. "So, bye!"

* * *

Ivypool swallowed nervously. She stood off the side at the Gathering. This was her punishment, so she had to do it. She took a deep breath, then started,

"Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa.

You know you love me, I know you care.

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there.

You are my love, you are my heart.

And we will never, ever, ever be apart.

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing.

"We're just friends." Girl, what are you saying?

Say, "There's another." And look into my eyes.

My first love broke my heart for the first time.

And then I was like...

Baby, baby, baby, oooh...

Like baby, baby, baby, nooo...

Like baby, baby, baby, oooh...

I thought you'd always be mine. (Mine.)

Baby, baby, baby, oooh.

Like baby, baby, baby, nooo.

Like baby, baby, baby oooh.

I thought you's always be mine. (Mine.)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever.

And I just can't believe we ain't together.

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you.

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring.

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me.

And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream.

I'm going down, down, down, down.

And i just can't believe my first love wont be around.

And I'm like...

Baby, baby, baby, oooh...

Like baby, baby, baby nooo...

Like baby, baby, baby oooh...

I thought you'd always be mine. (Mine.)

When I was 13, I had my first love.

There was nobody that compared to my baby.

And nobody came between us, or could ever come back.

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck.

She woke me daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the streat.

And at school on the playground I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she's got me dazing cause she was so amazing.

And now my heart is breaking but I keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby, oooh...

Like baby, baby, baby, nooo...

Like baby, baby, baby oooh...

I thought you'd always be mine. (Mine.)

Baby, baby, baby, oooh...

Like baby, baby, baby nooo...

Like baby, baby, baby oooh...

I thought you'd always be mine. (Mine.)

I'm gone. (Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah.)

Now I'm all gone. (Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah.)

Now I'm all gone. (Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah.)

Now I'm all gone. (Gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone."

All the cats in the clearing had turned to look at her. When she finished, the clearing burt into cheering, laughing, and cats yowling for her to never sing that song again.


End file.
